Ese que me dio la Vida
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Día del padre, ese amigo que nos dio la vida, de quien contamos, de quien nos apoyamos. Ese es un padre. Pero... y si fuiste creado?


**_Nini: Este es mi primer One-Shot y la verdad tuve esta idea hace... 10 minutos. Espero y les guste. _**

**_Aclaraciones: _**

- Los RRB Aun tienen 5 años, al igual que las PPG.

- Esta historia no esta relacionada con mi otro fic: El Mayor Reto para los RRB: EL AMOR!?

- Los chicos siguen viviendo con Mojo.

**_Glosario_****_: _**

_(Hola)- _Pensamientos.

Personaje: Hola- Dialogo.

* * *

_*Dedicado a todos los padres del mundo y del universo. !SON LOS MEJORES.!*_

Un día normal, en la ciudad de Townsville. Los Rowdyruff Boys dormían plácidamente en su habitación. Eso…. Hasta que Mojo Jojo, abría la puerta felizmente.

Mojo: ¡Chicos!.- Exclamo el simio.

Butch: ¿Qué quieres simio?- Pregunto un azabache Oji-Verde.

Mojo: También buenos días para ti Butch.- Dijo el simio con fastidio.- Bueno, eso no importa ahora ¡CHICOS HOY ES EL GRAN DIA!- Exclamo el súper villano, otra vez alegre.- ¿A que no adivinan?

Brick: ¡Te vas de la ciudad!- Exclamo un pelirrojo Oji-Sangre.

Boomer: ¡Tus inventos funcionan!- Exclamo de igual manera, un rubio Oji-Azul.

Butch: ¡Te vas a morir!- Exclamo el Azabache de manera desinteresada.

RRB: Jajajajajajajaja- estallaron en carcajadas.

Mojo: NO- dijo el mono bastante irritado.- Hoy, es un día especial, es el tercer domingo de junio.

Brick: ¿Y eso que?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

Butch: Si…. Yo pensaba que era un día importante.- Dijo volviendo a su cama.

Mojo: ¡ES UN DIA IMPORTANTE!- Grito el simio enojado.

Boomer: No me digas que….. ¡¿EL CONCURSO DE REPOSTERIA SE ADELANTO UNA SEMANA?!- Grito el rubio asustado, empezando a llorar cómicamente.

Butch: Claro que no zopenco- Dijo enojado, dándole un golpe en la nuca a Boomer.

Boomer: Auch!

Brick: Ve al grano Mojo, ¿Qué se celebra hoy...o Porque es tan importante?- Dijo el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia.

Mojo: Hoy…. ¡Es el día del padre!- Dijo Mojo, estirando los brazos esperando el abrazo de sus hijos, pero en lugar de eso, obtuvo tres ruidosas y escandalosas Carcajadas.

Butch: Jajajajajajajaja…. No me hagas reír, tú no eres padre.- Dijo entre risas el azabache.

Mojo: Claro que lo soy

Brick: Mentira Jajajajajajajaja, ¿Dónde están tus hijos?

Mojo: Ustedes son mis hijos.

Boomer: Tiene razón- dijo parando de reír, recibiendo dos golpees en la cabeza.

Brick: Nosotros no somos sus hijos. Somos sus creaciones.- explico Brick, con gafas circulares y una bata de científico puesta.

Butch: Es cierto.- lo secundo Butch, vestido igual que su hermano pelirrojo

Mojo: Pero yo los cree, cuide, alimente, vestí y crie.- dijo con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Brick: Más no compartimos ADN.

Mojo: Per…

Butch: Nada de peros, nos vamos a desayunar.

Y así se fueron de la casa sin más que decir, dejando a un triste Mojo aun en Shock. Fueron rumbo a la pizzería más conocida en Townsville; "Luiguis y Vitos". Durante el camino:

Brick: Oye… deja de pensar idiota, tus neuronas se van a quemar.

Butch: Si Boomer Jajajajajajajaja, ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Butch con tono divertido.

Boomer: Es que….. Recuerdo que Mojo nos dijo de que estamos hechos, pero no lo recuerdo.- dijo el rubio.- Neeh! Olvídenlo, ¡Vamos a comer!- grito acelerando el vuelo, dejando atrás a sus hermanos, pero estos lo siguieron rápidamente.

Llegaron a la pizzería, y como era de esperarse estaba lleno, la mayoría del tiempo cuando visitaban esa pizzería, estaba llena de jóvenes, pero esa ocasión; estaba llena de familias, y todos los hombres mayores de estas y los "padres", tenían un gorro de cumpleaños. Y no habían notado la presencia de los Rowdyruff Boys, hasta que una camarera, grito, _(Ya era hora) _pensaron fastidiados los RRB.

-Bueno…- dijo Brick fastidiado.- Ya saben la rutina, salgan por la puerta gritando de miedo, y tal vez no haya tantos heridos.- dijo formando una esfera de energía roja con su mano.

Butch: Si- dijo ansioso, su tic en el ojo izquierdo, que expresaba su emoción se hiso presente. Todos estaban poniéndose de pie, hasta que…. Un padre de familia hablo.

Padre de F: ¿Qué no tienen consideración?, ¿Saben acaso que día es?- Pregunto indignado.

Butch: Eres valiente pero idiota- Dijo, preparándose para lanzar una esfera de energía verde oscuro, hasta que su hermano pelirrojo lo detuvo.

Brick: Si, sabemos que día es hoy. ¿Y qué, que sea el estúpido día del padre?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿?: ¡Hare que te comas tus palabras!- hablo una voz a sus espaldas. Se giraron rápidamente para ver a las Powerpuff Girls. Y quien había hablado había sido Buttercup.

Butch: ¿Tu y quien más "Verdecita"- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

Buttercup: Conmigo basta idiota.

Bubbles: ¿Por qué no están con Mojo?- Pregunto la menor confundida.

Boomer: ¿Por qué tendríamos que estar con Mojo?- Pregunto Boomer, de igual forma poniéndose en posición de combate.

Blossom: Porque es el día del padre.

Brick: ¡COMO JODEN CON SU ESTUPIDO DIÁ DEL PADRE!- Grito ya exasperado de la insistencia de ese día. Ganándose un puñetazo, que lo mando hacia unas mesas, cortesía de la menor de las PPG.

Bubbles: Los padres son muy importantes, sin ellos no hubiera nacido nadie, ni siquiera ustedes.- dijo realmente enojada.

Butch: Pero, ya lo dijimos, fuimos "Creados" no nacimos de un padre ni de una madre.- dijo suspirando.

Blossom: ¡Mentira!- exclamo molesta.

Buttercup: Mojo, es su padre.

Boomer: Pero no nacimos de él.

Blossom: Claro que sí.

Brick: ¿de qué estás hablando "Rosadita"?- pregunto Brick, sobándose la mandíbula.

Blossom: Ustedes, están hechos de caracoles, bellos de axila, colas de perro y bello nasal de Mojo.- Explico Blossom.

RRB: ¡¿Qué, QUE?!- exclamaron los RRB aterrados de la idea.

Buttercup: Además de que los crio.

Bubbles: y un padre no es el progenitor es el que cría, alimenta, protege y ama.

Blossom: Y aunque no parezca, Mojo los ama, y no por ser sus armas.

Los RRB se quedaron pensando.

Boomer: ¿Por qué nos dicen eso?, ¿Por qué defienden el día del padre?

Bubbles: Porque nosotras tenemos que ir con nuestro padre.

Buttercup: Y no tenemos tiempo, para perderlo peleando con idiotas como ustedes.

Brick: Jah, enserio fue tierno.-dijo con ironía.

Buttercup: Todo lo que digo lo es.- dijo orgullosa Buttercup.

Butch: Oigan…..- Dijo llamando la atención de todos, ya que nadie se había ido del lugar.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Butch: ¿Ustedes piensan que en un futuro, seamos padres y ustedes madres?- pregunto con una mano en la barbilla en modo pensativo. Una voz hablo a sus espaldas.

¿?: Es posible… ya que con cuerpo y órganos similares, se podrían reproducir con alguien.

Todos: ¡PROFESSOR!, ¡MOJO!- y efectivamente, atrás de ellos estaban el Profesor Utonium y Mojo Jojo.

Mojo: Yo Mojo Jojo, he venido a decirles algo importante, Y es que Yo Mojo Jojo, ahora soy su padre.- dijo, mostrando un certificado de registro civil, donde venia escrito que Mojo Jojo era su padre.

Prof. Utonium: Si, y como es algo que Mojo y yo tenemos en común. Hemos decidido que ustedes están invitados a cenar con nosotros.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Brick: ¿Habla en serio?- A lo que el profesor asintió.

Butch: ¿Sin esposas?

Boomer: ¿Sin inyecciones contra la sustancia X?

Blossom: ¿Sin resentimientos?

Buttercup: ¿Sin trampas?

Bubbles: ¿Sin mentiras?

Prof. Y Mojo: Si.

Después de esa rara, explicación en la pizzería, las PPG, los RRB, Mojo Jojo y el Prof. Utonium. Decidieron partir hacia la residencia Utonium, donde los esperaba una cena echa por la mejor cocinera en la ciudad; Bubbles, pero Boomer, hizo un pastel, ya que él es el mejor chef de repostería de la ciudad. Disfrutaron de una cena placentera, conversando amenamente, aunque con uno que otro pleito y reto absurdo de los Verdes. Al finalizar la cena, los azules decidieron subir a la azotea, los rojos salieron al jardín, y los verdes, se quedaron discutiendo en la sala.

_-Con los Azules- _

Bubbles: Boomer… he estado pensando y tengo una idea.

Boomer: Dime.

Bubbles: Que tal si,- Se acerco a su oído y murmuro cosas raras, para después dejar a un sonrojado y nervioso Boomer.

Boomer: ¿Segura?

Bubbles: Totalmente, ven.- dijo tomando la mano del rubio para volar hacia el sótano.

_-Con los Rojos-_

Brick: Es agradable convivir tan pacíficamente.

Blossom: Lo es.

Brick: Pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser enemigos.

Blossom: Lo sé, a decir verdad, me agradan cuando no son asquerosos.

Brick: Y a mí me agradan cuando no son idiotas.- dijo, recibiendo un golpee de la pelirroja.- solo bromeo.

Blossom: Bueno…

Brick: Gracias- Dijo abrazándola- Por todo.

Blossom: No es nada, solo les abrimos los ojos.

Brick:-Separándose de ella- Tienes razón, vamos adentro. –Dijo, para después meterse a la sala.-

_-Con los verdes-_

Bucth: Soy mejor que tu.

Buttercup: Claro que no idiota.

Butch: Si.

Buttercup: No

Butch: Pruébame en cualquier cosa, y veras que soy mejor.- En ese momento, llegan Bubbles, Boomer, Brick y Blossom. Los dos primeros con dos bajos verdes, dos guitarras rojas, una batería azul y un teclado color cobalto.

Buttercup: y esos instrumentos ¿Cómo para que?- pregunto extrañada.

Boomer: Vamos a hacer una canción para nuestros padres.

Buttercup: eso es lo mas ridi…. Esperen. ¡Oye!- dijo llamando la atención del Oji-Verde.- Esta es tu prueba, si demuestras ser mejor que yo en el bajo, la superas si no. Pierdes.

Butch: Bien.

Blossom: Por mi está bien tocar una canción.

Brick: Da lo mismo- dijo desinteresado.

Azules: Profesor/ Mojo!- los llamaron, y en un segundo los susodichos aparecieron, así que comenzaron a tocar.

(_Ese que me dio la vida. – Alejandro Sanz-) _

_Con tu sonrisa de medio lao  
cuántos te quiero te habrás callao,  
cuántas cosas de chiquillo  
aún conservas en los bolsillos.  
Con tu eterno cigarrillo,  
con tu ojera y tu descuido._

La más bella de las danzas  
es tu cojera al caminar.  
Imagino que engordaste  
para que el alma te entrase.  
Imagino que tus canas  
son recuerdos en tus bodas de plata.

Con ni sonrisa de medio lao  
cuántos te quiero me habré callao.

Tú me diste el primer brillo,  
me sacaste de un bolsillo.  
Frágil como una pelusa,  
como una inocente excusa,  
en una arruga de tu abrigo  
me sentía protegido.

No eres sólo aquel que firma  
en el libro de familia.

Ni eres el silencio en el sofá,  
viendo un partido en zapatillas.

Eres mucho más,  
eres ese amigo que me dio vida,  
eres ese amigo que me dio vida.

Por eso no quiero dejarte aparcao,  
por eso no puedo seguir callao,  
hoy que al fin me he dado cuenta  
que me sumabas de tu resta.

Y, déjame por esta noche  
ser las manos que te arropen.  
Y, déjame que te regale  
un abrigo nuevo en condiciones.

Y, déjame gritar  
que orgulloso estoy de ti,  
y que eres ese amigo que me dio vida,  
y que eres ese amigo que me dio vida.  
Ese que es mi amigo, me dio la vida

Los padres aplaudieron, sus hijos corrieron a abrazarlos, hasta que…..

Butch: Yo toque mejor.

Buttercup: No

Butch: Si

Buttercup: No

Y así siguieron hasta que quedaron dormidos, entre ellos sus hermanos. Mientras que los padres, miraban la escena.

Prof. Utonium: Feliz día Mojo.

Mojo: Feliz día Profesor.

_-FIN- _

**_Nini: Que les pareció?, Pesimo TToTT, no me quedo bien, he estado sin inspiración, pero bueno, cualquier Review es Bueno. Aunque no debería de pedir Reviews después del estúpido trabajo que hize pero, Bueno aquí me despído. ADIOS._**


End file.
